Incentive
by Saiyachick
Summary: /RosexScorpius/She gave me the same gentle smile like she had many years ago. 'It’s an incentive to make sure that you don’t stop chasing me because one day I might slow down enough for you to catch me.'


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

Pairings: Rose and Scorpius

-:-

**Incentive**

-:-

**Year One: Kings Cross**

I stared out the window and waved farewell to my father for the last time that day. I swear the man is too attached to me, or maybe it's the fact he doesn't want me to seem unloved. The past two years weren't very kind to me since my mum ran off with some muggle actor to America. I snorted. The woman even had the nerve to come see me off on my first year. At least I could escape to the one place without parents: Hogwarts.

All my life I heard the constant sneering and whispers behind my back. It was because of my heritage, I knew that. My grandparents on father's side were in the ranks of the Dark Lord and so was my father, and for that I was judged. Guilty by association. Wonderful. Naturally, no one even came near me; I was untouchable some might say.

I didn't mind-really I didn't. I rather enjoyed dwelling on my thoughts without that constant chattering of some bumbling fool. Perhaps I could start anew at Hogwarts. No one knew me there. Sure, my father wasn't the _nicest _student that attended Hogwarts. He reminded me of that; he didn't want me to become like him. I was raised with all the love from a father, but never from a mother. No female touch warmed my heart. Sad? Yes, I know.

I remember earlier that day my father nodded towards the Potter and Weasley family. Dad wasn't really great mates with the lot, but he told me to behave. He said he would never admit it out loud, but he said that Harry Potter was the savior of us all. Of course I already knew that. Again, constant sneering and whispers of gossip. I already knew that stereotypes were made right when you were born. They were the good people, and I the bad.

I overheard one Weasley man say to his daughter that she was to beat me in every subject. I scoffed, which received a light smack upside my head from my father. He pointed to the girl's mother and said that she was the smartest of their year and that I shouldn't judge. Hypocrite. He wasn't one to talk, but I knew that my grandparents _had _brainwashed him. Don't get me wrong-I love my grandparents, but their ideal view on people was absurd.

Yes, I was a Pureblood, but that didn't matter to me. I didn't think I had a special status over people. Poppycock! That didn't matter though. I was still judged. I got annoyed at the constant staring as people passed my compartment and I finally drew the curtains. Tristan Zabini, a year my senior, came in and said if I didn't make it in Slytherin that he would make my life a living hell.

It was all fun and games though; Tristan and I were best friends. I then witnessed three boys and a girl walking past the open compartment door. One of the boys stopped and began to talk to Zabini about Quidditch and how when they made the team, Slytherin would go down. I wasn't very fond of the guy, but I knew I couldn't do much about it. He was James Potter, son of Harry Potter. I noticed his brother Albus talking to a boy whom he called Hugo, the girl however, stayed silent.

She stared at me and gave me a light smile. I didn't know what to do so I just snapped my head towards the window and hoped no one saw the flush on my ever so pale skin. I was the spitting image of my father. I heard a soft laughter escape her throat, not out of ridicule, but out of something else…

When I heard the compartment door close, I assumed it was safe to turn and stare at the empty seat before me again. I was wrong. Everyone had left except for the girl and Albus. Traces of a smile were still on her face as she tilted her head slightly and held out a hand.

"Rose Weasley," she said to me.

My hands went clammy. I raised a hand slowly and nodded. "Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'm Albus," the other boy squeaked while poking his head into one of the many books. I immediately noticed that _he _was nothing like his family.

"I hope you can pardon our intrusion," Rose said with a meek grin. "Everywhere else is full."

I merely shrugged and stared out the window again. She, unlike the rest of her family, wasn't uncouth. She didn't judge me like the others did. I didn't think much about the situation as her and her cousin droned on and on about something to do with sorting into houses.

"I don't care what James says Albus," Rose said, wagging her finger at the boy. "He is a prat. Slytherin isn't a bad house to get into."

I lifted my head slightly and arched an eyebrow. "I see the prejudice against school houses are still going on."

Rose let out a sigh. "It's our cousin James-he is being an absolute git to poor Albus here. He keeps ragging on him and saying he will end up in Slytherin, as if it is a bad thing."

"People only think Slytherin is bad because the Dark Lord was placed in the house; he was the heir of Salazar Slytherin after all," I scoffed while waving my hand. "Times have changed and yet the ignorance has not."

"I agree."

I was surprised at the girl's comment, but didn't show it. I remained passive and smirked lightly at Rose. "What house do _you _think you'll end up in?"

"I'm torn actually," she said. I watched her purse her lips in thought. "Idealistically, I am thinking Ravenclaw."

"I think you'll be a Gryffindor," I stated simply. She had lion written all over her. "Considering your parents and such."

A frown appeared on her face. "I'm sure the sorting hat doesn't base you on who your parents are."

"Sometimes it does," Albus said cautiously. "Dad said-"

"Sirius was placed in Gryffindor while his whole family was in Slytherin," Rose reminded her.

"Are you talking about Sirius Black?" I asked curiously. From what I knew, he was my great uncle or something-my family history wasn't at all pleasant.

The girl nodded as her finger twirled around a chocolate brown lock of hair absentmindedly. "That's right…oh yeah. I forgot that Malfoy's and Black's were related. The history of Pureblooded families are quite fascinating."

"Yes, quite interesting," I muttered sarcastically. "A dying breed of pretentious fools."

She frowned once more. "Why do you say that? Aren't _you _a Pureblood?"

"Does it matter?" I replied coolly.

"Not really, no." She said as she bit her lip. "I'm a half-blood. Now why are you so bitter about being a Pureblood?"

Why was this girl even interested? "Has anyone ever said anything about you-just because you were born in a certain family?"

"Well of course people talk seeing as whom our parents are-"

"Let me re-phrase that," I said bluntly. "Has anyone hated you without even talking to you? Has anyone thought you were no good just because of whom your father is? I've been judged every bleeding day of my life because of my heritage. Everyone immediately thinks you are stuck up or spiteful just because your heritage-and even worse-you are a Slytherin."

No one said a word. Figures. I rolled my eyes as I pulled on my school robes; we were approaching the school. The train came to an abrupt halt and I waited till the two in front of me scurried off. Great. Another person you scared off-nice one Scorpius. I watched as Rose filed out of the room after her cousin. Her head then poked back into the doorway.

"I just wanted to let you know Scorpius, that I won't judge you," she said gently, gracing me with another light smile.

I couldn't help but smile; she didn't see it though. She left the compartment before I could even say another word. A blush reached my cheeks and I shook my head. She was being nice. That was all. Nothing more would happen. No. I can't fancy some random girl I met.

I don't like her.

**Four Years Later**

The years passed without any error. I was placed in Slytherin, obviously, and surprisingly enough, Albus Potter was also placed in Slytherin. Rose ended up in Gryffindor. I snorted and thought of the inevitable. That was the only time she was wrong; the girl was _very _smart. Ever class I had with her, the two of us rivaled to be on top. Not only was she smart, but she was also a wicked Quidditch player. I found that she had short-temper and that I rather enjoyed being one of the many pains in her bum. I was the first on the list. I grinned triumphantly the day she told me that. I beat that arrogant Potter boy.

I would smirk at how easily flustered she got. A faint blush would skim her cheeks and her icy-blue eyes would harden as I teased her. I didn't say anything malicious; father would have my head, but rather I made life a little more difficult for her. I would mock her during our lessons because it seemed that every class we had together, we sat next to one another.

If she had her way, she would've sat on the other side of the room. Even though she seemed to loathe me, she kept true to her word. Rose never judged me. She girl with the flaxen, chocolate brown hair did not find me in any way spiteful. The two of us were surprisingly on good terms-the moments in which I wasn't pestering her. We had an odd _friendship_-if that was the right word-but it was better than nothing. We were civilized at one moment and then at each others throat the next.

James and Hugo would scoff and pull her away whenever they saw Rose and I speak in public. The two insolent prats even had the nerve to publicly embarrass me. After one of our many quarrels, Rose stomped off towards her cousins Lily and James. I heard Potter mutter something about me fancying her. Please; as if I would fall for Rose. We were friendly. That was it. When I saw her cheeks redden, I decided some shameless flirting would do no harm. Again, I loved to tease the girl.

"Oi! Pay attention you idiot!" I heard Tristan Zabini yell at me.

My head snapped up towards his as I realized the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor had commenced. I held my broom tightly and began to soar around the stadium while chasing after Rose; she had the quaffle. I pulled alongside her, our speeds matching.

"Hey there Rosie," I said coolly, as if we weren't eighty feet in the air. "How about you go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?'

She didn't take her eyes away from her objective. "Dream on Scorpius."

"Oh, I already have some rather interesting dreams. Some involve you and I snogging-"

Whether it was the chilling air, or my comment, a deep flush appeared on her face as she threw the quaffle into one of the rings and scored. Rose swerved around the hoop and glared at me. "If this is one of your sad attempts at distracting me-"

"What kind of a gentleman do you take me as?" I gasped, feigning shock.

She snorted. "Gentleman. Right. Don't think I don't remember you grabbing my bum last week!"

"It was merely a slip of the hand!" I said, holding my hands up defensively. Ok, so _maybe _I did it on purpose.

"ROSE! WHAT IN THE BLOODLY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"SCORPIUS I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ARSE-"

Rose and I snapped our heads to our respective captains. I grinned sheepishly and saluted towards Rose and raced off to steal the quaffle from one of the other Gryffindor chasers. I managed to do a sneak attack with one of my fellow team mates and scored past Hugo. I smiled triumphantly and heard Potter yell at Rose for being easily distracted. I turned around and glared at Potter. I didn't like the way he shouted at his cousin.

The game continued and we were tied. I had the quaffle in my possession once more and was about to score when I felt a sharp blow to my head. The next thing I knew I falling towards the pitch, going in and out of unconsciousness.

My head throbbed with pain as my eyes flickered open. I turned my head and stared out the window and saw the moon had risen. Lovely. I assumed that I passed out after my fall during the game. I wondered who won and if my fall was in vain. I heard a small shuffle and snapped my head to the left and saw her.

She stared at me with her wide eyes, shocked that I had awakened. I saw a parcel in her hands, her mouth slightly gaped open. "Oh," Rose gasped.

I blinked. Were those _tears _in her eyes? "What happened?" I mumbled.

"Er, Tristan aimed a bludger towards me, but you got in the way," Rose whispered softly. "Sorry about that."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Ouch. Note to self: don't make any strenuous facial expressions. "Why be sorry? I'd rather me be in pain than you."

She blushed once more and smiled. "You are just saying that." Her hand reached out and brushed a few stray hairs out of my eyes. "Are you still hurting?"

"Nah," I assured her. So maybe I was in pain, but I didn't need her to know that. I was no pansy. "I'll be alright Rosie. Thanks for stopping by. Aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"

"I borrowed James' invisibility cloak," she said with a sheepish grin. I smiled. She snuck out to see _me_? "I was worried about you. Er-we won if you wanted to know-but not by a whole lot. I think you would've won if the seeker didn't divert his attention to help Tristan catch you."

I laughed softly. Rose always had a way to sugarcoat things. "It's fine."

"Well, I think I'll be off. Get well Scorpius," Rose whispered as she got up and turned away. I sighed, as I saw her turn, but was surprised when she faced me once more. She walked up towards the bed and placed a warm kiss on my cheek.

"W-what was that for?" I asked nervously. I knew I was blushing like a fool.

She gave me the same gentle smile like she had many years ago. "It's an incentive to make sure that you don't stop chasing me because one day I might slow down enough for you to catch me." She then turned and walked away before I could even respond. I would probably stammer like an idiot.

Ok. So maybe I _did _like her.


End file.
